What Would
by so contagiously
Summary: SeanEllie SeanEmma fic. Love triangle. Set after Take On Me, with a few script changes to make it work. Take a look- interesting AU fic
1. Interupt

**What would've happened if Emma and Sean had never broken up? If Take On Me's ending was changed and Ellie and Sean didn't get together that day? What if Sean never left for Wasaga? This fic answers all these questions. Semlie. Post Take On Me. Read and Review, please.**

* * *

Ellie ran into shop class. Her classes had been switched. She sighed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Shop.." she murmured, tracing the wood with her finger. Sean and Craig both looked up from what they were working on together.

"Ellie!" they both declared quickly, shooting glances at each other, then back at her.

"Ok! Ok" the shop teacher said, as Ellie opened her mouth. "Ms. Nash's schedules have been switched. Leave her be. No big deal... get to work"

Sean looked at Craig... and suddenly felt a surge of happiness. He smiled, and his cheeks went pink.

Craig looked at him and grinned "What's up with you...?" He nudged Sean easily.

"Nothin', man" Sean replied, focusing on a wrench nearby, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Craig smirked. "I think someone here has the hots for a certain girl whose name starts with Ell and ends with ie."

"I have a girlfriend, and her name starts with Em and ends with ma." He said dully, looking out the window.

"Yeah, but still-"

"Cameron!" the shop teacher said quickly. "I need you to show Ms. Nash around. But you're doing it on your own time. You're now busy after school."

Sean smirked, and turned to look at Ellie, who looked him in the eye for a second, and then looked back down.

_Maybe staying at school longer then usual wouldn't be so bad this time._

_

* * *

_

"I don't know why he made you do this." Ellie said slowly, jumping up one of the only clear tables and kicking her feet a bit. "I see where everything is." She started pointing at things. "That's a desk, that's a box of tools, that's a door, and, that's about it." She shrugged.

"Why did they put you in this class, anyway?" Sean replied, jumping up and sitting beside her, legs dangling dully.

"I have no clue, really." She said after a slight pause while she thought about it. "I was failing my other class, so they switched me. I'll probably fail this one, too. I don't know anything about this stuff."

Ellie was feeling a lot better then she had earlier. Before all she could think about was Sean not forgiving her for the tape incident. Ever since that slip up, she and Sean had simply left the secret romance just that- a secret.

Ellie had privately smiled every time she passed him in the hall.

Sean laughed, jumping off the table and walking over to the toolbox. He picked it up and put it beside Ellie.

He pulled something out. "This is a wrench." He started, getting ready to go in detail on what it did.

Ellie laughed lightly. "I know that much." She put on a serious expression. "What I don't know is.." her voice grew soft and she looked down. "How you could forgive me like that."

Sean froze, his hand half way to the toolbox to put the wrench away. After a moment of awkward silence he dropped the wrench and turned to her.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, as Sean stepped closer to her. "Because I'm in love with you." He whispered. Their lips were inches away and then-

* * *

Emma laced her fingers with Sean's, walking down the hall. "That was sweet of you, helping Ellie out like that." She said, smiling.

Sean nodded. "It was nothing. Didn't take long either. It was kind of boring. Good thing you came in when you did." He added the last part, feeling distant. Just as he and Ellie were about to kiss.. It happened.

_Emma pushed open the door to the shop class, and Sean automatically jumped back and looked to the toolbox as if he had just been spending his time there. Ellie looked over._

_"Hey Emma." Ellie said slowly, grabbing her bag. "Thanks for helping me out, Sean." She added just as slowly, giving him a 'don't say a word' look before leaving._

_Sean looked completely confused as Emma dragged him out the door. He had almost had her again. He almost had Ellie again. And Emma had screwed it up._

"So, how about we go to your place and watch a movie?" Emma smiled over at him.

"I'm busy." Sean grunted. "Sorry."

Emma hadn't expected that reply. "Oh." She said slowly, regaining her composure. "With what?"

"English paper." He said after thinking.

"I could help you." Emma suggested.

"I really need to do this report or I'll fail- I don't think Mrs. Kwan will take the excuse that I was busy making out with my girlfriend."

Emma sighed, pulling her hand away. "I'm going home." She said slowly, giving him a peck on the cheek and disappearing her way.

Sean sighed, pulling his beanie off and running his hands through his hair. "I can't believe I did that. I have a girlfriend. I can't like Ellie. That whole detention thing was stupid, and we were both caught up in the moment." He was trying to talk himself out of his own mind.

_"Because I'm in love with you."_

He scowled. "I can't believe I said that. I don't love her. I love Emma. Emma's my girlfriend. Emma Nelson." He kept these ramblings on and on, until he got to his house and jumped on the couch angrily.

* * *

"Because I'm in love with you." Ellie recited.

Ellie had told her that she had asked why Sean would spend his time with her after school. She couldn't tell her about everything in detention. Only She, Sean, Hazel, Toby, and Jimmy knew what happened that day.

"He didn't say that. Aww! So cute!" Ashley replied, smiling widely. "Then what happened?"

"Emma walked in." Ellie replied dully. She picked up a pillow off Ashley's couch and screamed into it.

"Ouch. Horrible ending." Ashley said sadly.

"You're telling me this?" Ellie said, sighing. "I like Sean Cameron. You know- the one with the girlfriend? I can't like him. That's wrong."

Ashley shrugged. "He loves you. He'll break up with Emma. He has to."

* * *

**The next chapter is "Cherry Flavored Lip Gloss" I already have it typed and ready to go. **

**Do you think this fic is Semma or Sellie? review and tell me! Thanks.**


	2. Cotton Candy Lip Gloss

Emma slammed her pencil on her books angrily. She couldn't think. Not about homework. Not right now. Something seemed to be going on with Sean, and she couldn't figure out what. They seemed to have been growing so apart lately. She couldn't put her finger on what was going on.

As soon as she heard the phone ring, she jumped up to answer it, thinking it was Sean.

"Sean?" she said into the phone.

"No, just Toby." The voice replied.

Emma sighed. "Oh." She said sadly.

"Don't sound too happy to talk to me, Emma." Toby replied dully.

"Sorry, I was just expecting Sean to call and-"

"I wouldn't expect him to call." Toby replied, sighing. "Emma, I have to tell you something. Something that happened at Saturday detention a few days ago."

* * *

Emma's knuckles rapped against his door four times as she stomped her foot impatiently. As soon as Sean opened the door, she slapped him across the face.

"How could you!" she screamed, put her hands to her sides, fists clenched.

Sean stepped back, putting a hand to his cheek, feeling it get red. "What are you talking about!"

"Toby told me everything! I'm not stupid! You cheated on me with her that day!"

"Again, what?" he could feel his cheeks getting redder.

"You cheated on me with Ellie at Saturday detention. Don't lie. My true friend told me. It's over, Sean." She turned on her heel and disappeared.

Sean's eyes widened. Toby had blabbed.

"_What happens in detention- stays in detention."_

How could he? He slammed the door and walked back in his house. He sat down in the living room with is head in his hands.

* * *

Sean walked into his school, looking for a certain familiar face. He saw Toby over at his locker. Sean gritted his teeth and stood beside him. After a second he slammed the locker shut then pushed Toby up against it.

"Why'd you tell her!" he said angrily. "Tell me! NOW!"

Toby flinched. "Because it's highly evident to everyone you love Ellie."

"I don't love Emma!" he said quickly.

"Exactly." Toby said, grinning.

"Exactly what? I don't love Ellie."

"No, no. You just said you didn't love Emma. Your heart prevails over your mind, Sean."

Sean was too dumbfounded to reply. He dropped Toby and walked to Ellie's locker. As soon as he saw her he turned her around and kissed her hard.

She pulled away quickly. "What're you doing? Are you crazy? You have a girlfriend." She turned back around.

"Not anymore." Sean said dully. "We're over. She found out. From Toby." He pointed to his cheek. "I wouldn't be too surprised if it was still red."

"Ouch.." Ellie muttered, forgetting about everything else for a moment as her soft hand touched her cheek.

Ellie looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. It was like shop again. But there we no Emma to mess this up like she had before-

"I can't do this." She whispered, shutting her locker and turning to leave.

"But I really do love you!" he called after her.

"Then why are you putting me through this?" she turned back around. "You and Emma are perfect. Everyone can see it. You only want me- now that Emma doesn't want you. You don't love me. It's evident."

Sean ran after. "No, Ellie." He turned her around and stared into her eyes. "I love you. I never loved Emma. That day in detention was the best day of my life- don't you get it? I want to be with you- forever."

Ellie stopped staring into his eyes and blinked, before wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

Emma pushed her fist against Sean's door once again. It had been a week since their breakup. But this time, she wasn't doing it out of anger. This time, she wanted something a lot different.

Sean opened the door, rubbing his eyes. The next thing he knew, his lips were locked with hers. He never opened his eyes as he ran his hand through her hair, tasting the Cotton Candy Lip Gloss covering her lips..

_Wait. _He thought.

_Cotton candy?_

But Ellie didn't wear cotton candy lip-gloss…

He was kissing Emma.

The thought of this made him want to –

Suddenly he heard a loud scream from nearby.

He tore away from Emma's passionate grasp as he turned to see Ellie standing there, crystal tears staining her dull, hollow green eyes. "You really love me. I'm so sure."

Emma had on a triumphant look as she crossed her arms. "I was right! You've been horning in on our relationship! But I love Sean, and Sean loves me. It's evident."

Ellie disappeared. For a second Sean wondered why everyone around him was saying things were evident, before he got close to Emma's face. "Why did you tell her that!" he hissed.

"Because." She said seductively. "It's true, Sean."

Sean rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you, Emma. You're going crazy."

"Love makes you do crazy things."

"But I don't love you." Sean slammed the door to his house after he walked back inside. He really didnt know if he meant this at all.

* * *

Emma slapped her tray onto the table. She couldn't believe she was sitting there, with Paige Michalchuk. But that was where Manny was sitting, and since they had tied up all their loose strings, she was best friends with her again.

"Urgh." She muttered, putting a hand to her head. She couldn't get over what Sean had told her yesterday.

"What's wrong, hun?" Paige immediately chirped.

Emma groaned. Paige always wanted to know everything.. "Ellie's trying to take Sean away from me. She showed up when I was trying to get Sean back. I was kissing him." She replied.

Paige and Hazel both stopped, their forks in mid-air. They exchanged looks.

"Look, Emma, hate to be blunt but-" Paige started,

"Ellie plus Sean equals perfection." Hazel finished.

"Perfection squared." Paige added.

"Emma plus Sean equals a disaster. I'm sorry, but maybe you're just trying to make sure Ellie and Sean doesn't happen." She finished.

Manny sighed. "Are you-"

"Positive." Hazel and Paige said in unison.

Manny shrugged. "Maybe they're right, Emm." She muttered. "Maybe you should set your sights on someone else."

Emma shook her head. "I can't believe you. You're supposed to be MY best friend. To back ME up."

"Emma, don't do this! I was just saying-"

"-You were just saying you were on THEIR side!" she grabbed her tray and left.

* * *

"So we'll be working on a brand new group project. Two people. You can read all about it on the paper." Craig and Sean shot each other hopeful looks. "I'll be choosing your partners."

Sean had a slightly crestfallen look.

"Cameron, you're with Nash."

Sean grinned, looking up to see Ellie shooting him a glare.

* * *

"What is with this man and putting me with Sean?" Ellie grumbled, walking down the hall with Ashley.

"Because he knows you're destined!" Ashley said happily. "He's setting you two up. Mr. L knows what he's doing. He's your cupid, and you need to let his arrow hit you."

"But he's trying to hit me with a bad arrow. To make me fall in love with someone who cheated on me."

"Sean didn't cheat on you, Ellie." Paige said suddenly. Ellie turned to see her standing to her right. "

"Where'd you come from?"

"Not the point. Point is, Emma was kissing Sean. Sean wasn't kissing Emma. She told me herself."

She smiled matter-of-factly.

Ellie smiled then turned her face to stone. "Thanks Paige. That made me feel better." Of course, she was lying. She still believed Sean had cheated on her. She wasn't one to go by rumors.

* * *

**I'm Not Too Fond Of This Chapter, Since It Leans More Sellie Then Semma, And I Don't Want All My Semma Fans Leaving Me. I'd Be Surprised If You Couldn't Tell Where I Stood, But I Think It's.. "EVIDENT" . Ha ha ha. ANYWAY, The next chapter will be better. There'll be some Sean/Ellie friendship, some Sean/Ellie fluf and some Sean/Emma .. I don't know what to call it.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Ellie and Sean start working on their project while Emma tries to figure out where Sean stands. Paige starts to play matchmaker but she might make it worse then it already is.**


	3. Out In The Rain

**Only For You Would I Stand Out In The Rain**

"It's called the internet, Sean." Ellie said thickly, smirking as Sean nearly fell over as he carried all the books into the empty media immersion class.

Sean growled and dropped the books on the floor. "Ugh." He muttered, pulling off his beanie and sitting beside Ellie. He could sense there was still a bit of tension between the two of them, but Ellie really seemed to want to get the project done, so she was pushing away their differences until it was finished.

"So.. How are you and Emma?" she blurted suddenly. It was the first thing that came to mind. She automatically gritted her teeth at the mention of Emma- and the fact that she was the one who had mentioned her.

Sean froze as well, blinking in confusion. "We're not together." He replied slowly.

"Really?" Ellie shrugged. "I thought you two looked cute together." She tried to hide her jealousy, but she knew it was working for the look on Sean's face.

"Shouldn't we be working on this or something?" Ellie snapped Sean out of his smile as she turned to the computer and started typing like a maniac. Sean just watched Ellie, taking in her eyes, her hair, her nose, and mostly her lips.

"You know, you checking me out isn't part of the project." Her voice was smooth as velvet.

Sean went through about ten shades of red. "I wasn't checking you out!" he said, embarrassed.

"I'm sure you weren't." she said coyly, smirking.

"Were you just flirting with me?" he teased, smiling widely.

"Dream on."

"_Guess I got to you."_

"_Dream on."_

"You say that a lot." Sean muttered , and Ellie looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Look at this!" Ellie said suddenly, pointing to the screen. "It says here that-"

Suddenly they head footsteps, then a loud crashing noise. Ellie looked down to see one of Sean's books sliding towards her. Her eyes widened as she stood up and looked over.

Sean stood up, surprised. At the same exact time the two noticed Mr. Raditch had stepped on one of the books strewn in the doorway, slipping and falling over.

The next few seconds all happened quickly. Next thing they knew Ellie and Sean were on the floor themselves, laughing.

"You think it's funny, do you?" Raditch said angrily, standing up and dusting off his sleeves. "I hope you'll also find it funny that you now have detention for a week."

"It was worth it." Ellie said, smiling to Sean as Mr. Raditch vanished. They were still on the floor, looking over and smiling at each other.

Sean was caught up in the moment. "You're so pretty when you smile, El." He grinned.

Ellie nearly melted in his smile. "You'll get tired of it after a week in detention." She said slowly. Her face was like stone and wasn't about to weaken. She got up and left the room.

"I can't let him do this to me." She whispered. "He'll just break my heart all over again."

* * *

Ellie walked into the cafeteria the next day, hastily greeted via the Cameron boy.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully, grinning.

"Look," Ellie said slowly. "I'll swallow my pride whenever we're working on the project- but other then that- you cheated on me." She turned to go.

Sean's face fell. "Wait!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her over. "What happened in MI?"

"I couldn't do it. You cheated on me and I didn't want my heart broken again."

"What if- what if I can prove I didn't cheat on you, Ellie?"

Ellie turned around. "What?"

"Let me prove it. Prove I didn't and wouldn't cheat on you."

"Fine." She whispered. "Prove it to me, Sean."

* * *

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

It was pouring rain outside, and it was all Ellie could do to get up and look at the clock. Two in the morning. She looked towards the window, and the thumping slowed. "Good." She muttered. But soon the thumping started all over again.

Ellie started to get agitated, and walked over to the window. As soon as she opened it she jumped back in shock. There stood a figure. Who, she couldn't seem to tell. But this figure was holding a stereo.

_Hey, little girl  
I wanna be your boyfriend  
Sweet little girl  
I wanna be your boyfriend  
Do you love me babe?  
What do you say?  
Do you love me babe?  
What can I say?  
Because I wanna be your boyfriend_

"WHY WOULD I EVER STAND OUT IN THE RAIN FOR YOU IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU!" he called, and Ellie smiled.

She grabbed her jacket, threw it on quickly, and ran down her steps and out her door, and into the pouring rain.

"I couldn't find a better-" Sean called as she got closer, but he stopped as Ellie's lips met his, wet from the rain.

**Sorry this is so short and not where I was actually going to go with it, but, I've got horrible writers block and this is the best I could come up with. Sorry it took oh-so long to update. Ugh. Next chapter will be in POV form, and don't all you Semma fans get depressed, Semma'll have it's turn in this fic. The song is by the Ramones, I wanna be your boyfriend, I'm pretty sure.**


End file.
